redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sword of Martin
Would a list of all of the known (or named) characters that have been slain by the sword be of any use? If so, I'll make one.--Verminfate 05:52, 29 March 2009 (UTC) You have trezpazzed on ze landz of Valkarano! Did Mariel ever use the Sword of Martin? And even if she used it once, does that make her a wielder? It just means she used it. --Martin2 You seek audience with The Hooded One? 02:34, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :To wield is to use. -- LordTBT Talk! 03:48, 30 March 2009 (UTC) I think that would be smart Valkarano.--Please read Elmtails tail I'm Danthemanb aka Communicate with me 04:38, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Martin's Shield. Whatever happened to Martin's Shield? After Matthias, the shield seems to have disappeared. Was there any particular information in the series I overlooked pertaining to the modern location of the shield? If not, my guess is that it was buried with Matthias. Thurrn the Ranger 18:45, 26 April 2009 (UTC) In Mattimeo it talked about the full armor of MTW except for the sword. I guess it all just sat there in the gatehouse and was never used again, like Finbar's swords.--Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 22:50, 26 April 2009 (UTC) That's one thing about BJ's works, he doesn't seem to be consistent with some stuff. Oh, well, I heard he only gets like, four to five months to write each book, so that is understandable. -- Merlock/chaos Talk to me! PLEEASE! 00:44, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Thank you for your replies! Thurrn the Ranger 12:10, 27 April 2009 (UTC) It's got to be more than that. But still, it's got to be hard to remember all the details. --Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 13:20, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Most inconsistencies are between Redwall and the other books in the series. It might be because he may not have been planing to write a series afer it when he originally wrote it. I don't know if that's right, but thats what I've always thought.--Gandr Adderbane 02:19, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Wasn't The leafwood found in the gatehouse? Wow. You could outfit an army! I CALL DIBS ON FINNBARR'S SWORDS!! --Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 13:35, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Well, the gatehouse was supposed to be the Warrior's Home so it makes sense, dosen't it? --Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 13:38, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Only Matthias'. Martin never lived there, only librarians. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 13:41, 27 April 2009 (UTC) When the Abbey was built it was supposed to be that. SO I guess they put stuff in there for that reason. --Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 13:43, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Description (lack of) What type of sword is it? Broadsword? Longsword? The pictures that start the chapters are conflicting. Does it say anywhere?--Gandr Adderbane 02:24, November 3, 2009 (UTC) I don't think it ever did... But I always imagined it as a broadsword considering it always talked about it's huge size, but don't take my word as fact, I haven't read the books in a while. -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 01:26, December 1, 2009 (UTC) As my essay The Length of Martin's Sword says, the sword is commonly illustrated as a short weapon. Only the Firebird cover of Redwall and Rakkety Tam show it's (probably) real length. Oh, and the difference between a broadsword and a longsword is that the broadsword has a larger blade, is normally longer, and has a smaller handle. Thornclaw --There's a difference between being a stoat and a vermin...and I proved it to the world. 16:30, August 21, 2010 (UTC) I think it's a simple straight claymore or short broadsword, myself; it can't be very long because it is described as being a bit short for the otter Deyna when he weilds it. '--Scotty Bluefleck, Mountain Hare from the Highlands Matt 25:40' 19:47, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Same here as Scottyblue.--Amesco 22:56, December 18, 2011 (UTC) "Ratdeath"? I remember that Mortimer called the blade Ratdeath, but...does anyone ever use that name again? Because I can only remember it being referred to as "Martin's Sword" in all subsequent books. - d2r 18:36, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :No, just Redwall. -- LordTBT Talk! 18:50, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Would it be unecassary to put in a redirect from Ratdeath to Sword of Martin? Nothing comes up if you type in Ratdeath, so...just a thought. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 01:54, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :Go for it. -- LordTBT Talk! 07:21, December 1, 2009 (UTC) I'm Confused Where in Mattimeo does it say Slagar used the sword? I saw his name on the list but I just read that book recently and I don't remember seeing anything of that sort. I'm assuming it was somewhere in the scene in the underground realm? '--Scotty Bluefleck, Mountain Hare from the Highlands Matt 25:40' 20:29, March 23, 2011 (UTC) How could Asmodeus have wielded the sword of Martin?! He doesn't have any arms!!! XD Vilaya I NEED some cake! 18:44, September 2, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Asmodeus OWNED the sword of Martin. That is it. --Mewtworules 15:51, November 22, 2011 (UTC)Felazar Raxiz Why is listed as a known wielder of the sword then? He never killed anybody with it, so he did not wield it. Same thing with several others listed as "wielders" of the sword. :I would encourage you to find a dictionary, and look up "wield." "To kill with" is not a definition of the word. -- LordTBT Talk! 00:16, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Martin's Armor Continuing the Discussion on the Shield of Martin, would it be useful to create a page involving the rest of the armor besides the sword? We can link to the sword and just describe the rest of it using descriptions from the book like when Cornflower used it...-Segalia Riverstorm, Otter Warrior Living and writing adventures,1 Cor. 1:7-9 23:23, April 30, 2012 (UTC) :Considering it only appears in Redwall, no. -- LordTBT Talk! 01:35, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Does it only appear in Redwall? What about Mattimeo, when Cornflower wears it? Besides, These only appear once. Why is the armor any different from them? -- The Fivemole Talk! 01:01, May 2, 2012 (UTC) This would be a small article if it were made, so it would not be much trouble. Someone who came to this site would not know about the armor unless it was stated. -- -The Fivemole, Mole Warrior Living and writing adventures,1 Cor. 1:7-9 23:23, April 30, 2012 (UTC) :Has nothing to do with the difficulty of creating an article - articles are only created based on necessity. The armor is directly related to this particular object, which is what differs it from all the other objects. There's no information about it other than Martin wore it and it appeared - that's also not worth creating the article. It's worth a mention in this article, that's about it. -- LordTBT Talk! 04:45, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Perhaps a redirect page, for Wirga's sons go to Wirga. She was the closest thing to them. The Fivemole Burr Aye, Gurt Zurrs!! 14:49, May 2, 2012 (UTC) :Martin the Warrior's article is not hard to locate, neither is this one. Not seeing it. -- LordTBT Talk! 23:07, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Okay, if you are sure people can find it. '--The Fivemole, Mountain Mole from the Moledeep Matt 25:40'23:19, May 2, 2012 (UTC) You'd think there would be more people slain by the Sword of Martin.--Alderjack the Treescamp (talk) 18:56, June 1, 2015 (UTC) Well, there was, when you think about it. They just weren't named characters. --Reep Lightingflash - Anybody got cheese? 00:55, June 2, 2015 (UTC) Wait a minute, how did he get the words "I am that is" written on the blade? I mean, in Mossflower, Boar didn't do it, so how is that posible? Martin never even knew who Matthias was or would become! And why did the Redwallers put the sword on the roof anyway? It would just make it harder for them to get it when they needed it. --Snowstripe You're always welcome at my mountain. 16:30, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Could the blade be made of Kamacite? That's a metal found in meteorites. - --Snowstripe You're always welcome at my mountain. 23:06, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Silver crosspiece What about the silver crosspiece? It was described in Redwall. --Lukas Exemplar (talk) 16:47, May 30, 2018 (UTC)